


Dream SMP oneshots

by Voidisasimp



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mostly Clay | Dream centric, Multi, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Request pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidisasimp/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: You can request things, preferably Dream centric though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &; TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots uwu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129577
Comments: 34
Kudos: 16





	Dream SMP oneshots

I'm bored and I have no inspiration really so here is this oneshots book.

Rules:

No smut

No rape

No romantic interactions with the minors or anyone uncomfortable with shipping

No xreaders

Sorry if it doesn't get up to your expectations

I have a life so I can't do your request right away most of the time, sorry

I can't do DreamNotFound it doesn't sit right with me

I will do:

Angst

Fluff

AUs

Platonic relationships

Incorrect quotes if you want me to

Rare pairs

Harems (I do best with Dream Harem)

Depression, anything in between

Maybe some bloopers

Expect a lot of Dreamnap and Dreambur

Also if you request something like a Hybrid AU and you don't specify what hybrid you want them to be, I'll have to choose.


End file.
